If Is Only A Memory
by N.F.F.F.L
Summary: I don't own Pucca :3 "If Is Only A Memory" Garu a silent-ninja who avoid to receive kiss from his crazy obsess Pucca. After they haven't seen each other in the summer, he began somehow to grow feelings for her but will he be willing to prove it or is just only a memory that meant to be shatter
1. Chapter 1

**_If Is Only A Memory ~*Chapter 1*~_**

-**Garu POV-**

I woke up by the beam of the sunlight. Hoping this day I don't want it to come. But still I am pretty older now heading to high school with no problem except that the girl who chase me around who loves me... But I just like her as a friend. A sigh escape my lips as I put my black jacket that had a heart on it then place my headphone to blast some well kinda screaming music. _(A.N. 0.o blame me I always though that Garu was an emo or a serious emo ninja)_

I skipped down to the stair waving a good bye to my cat, Mio and runs to catch the buss school. After it came I climb on board and wait to reach it. Not want to see Pucca or anything like that, but just after being on the vacation I haven't saw her a long time like I miss her, wait... Hold up there boy shake your head what the insane I am talking about? Miss her? I can't well friend can miss their friends right?

"Hey Garu"

I blink and look who call me. "Hey Abyo..."

He smiles slight sat down next to me even he didn't notice I mutter quiet.

"So what up Garu? Did you do anything on the summer?"

I shook my head slightly pretend to be silent.

"Come Garu I won't bite!" His hand connect to my back but softly thud sound came.

I sigh quiet and look at him. "I didn't do nothing just staring in my personal space."

"Ah... Let me guess is Pucca isn't?"

I could feel sudden hot flashes grew in my cheek but I wasn't suppose to be blushing when I heard her name. Turn my face to him giving a slightly death glared where he had shut up didn't continue no more. My eyes return to the window gazing the view as pass by... Why my heart has to feel... Empty inside? What is this feeling?...

The bus school stopped at Sooga High School many teens walk and I follow but silently. Abyo stick besides me still not want to go that topic even if I dare him to. Just in our eyes we catch up to Ching, still the same girl with her little chicken on her head. A soft smiles appeared on her lips as she wave softly at us.

"Hi Garu, Hi Abyo. How was your summer?"

"Hi Ching is was pretty awesome!" Abyo respond by throwing his arm in the air.

"What about you Garu?" She looks at me.

I shrugs little putting my hand in my jacket pocket. "Was boring... I guess."

"He said because he miss Pucca." Abyo began to laugh.

I snap a death glared at him mysteriously slash him up with my hand-pocket sword at his shirt. Gladly he was wearing an extra. Abyo quickly hide behind Ching but she sigh quiet rubbing her head. Placing my sword back where it was giving one final glared at Abyo before I could walk in the building.

Not want to be bother but hearing her name kinda drive me insane. Every time when I see her... My heart just flutter or goes existed but my brain just wants to ignore her. A heavy sigh came out my lips when reach my class room but before anything I could ever get in... My eyes just caught this girl with set of ponytail but some where lose just to look beautiful... And just thought... Pucca...

"Garu! Hi!" Her slightly pretty smiles cross on her lips.

"H-Hi Pu-Pu-Pucca..." I stutter but avoid being blush.

She giggled coming closer under my nose where I felt being twitched in my eyebrow. "...Wha-What are you do-doing?..."

"Is being a long time since last day of school Garu." Pucca smiles grabbing my hand suddenly feeling butterfly in my stomach.

"Well... Yeah it was..." I tried to return my hand, didn't wanted to be in back...

Pucca giggled it and pull me just to follow her not to the classroom just... Outside... Feeling my stomach being twisted and turning to increase more butterfly inside, my heart just keep thumping really hard almost it can be heard. I tried to ignore this feeling... This mystery feeling inside of me...

"We're here Garu."

I blink look around notice we're outside of the school instead we're in the forest of sugar cane. My body twist around to look then just felt something being wrapped around in my stomach holding me tight. That where I turn over my shoulder seeing Pucca smiling having her eyes close. I sigh quiet grabbing her arm to remove from my stomach.

Pucca blink in confuse. "Is something wrong Garu?"

I shook my head. "The wrong... Is you."

"...Why me?"

I pinched my nose-bridge avoid the anger yet a piss off grew inside of me. "I will explain... Your annoying, insane, crazy, most ignorant girl I have ever meet when I tried to avoid you... I don't love you or never like you I just want you to leave me alone and I just want you to forget about me! We won't never be together! Or marry! Never I just rather being alone than being with anyone!"

I notice a watery eyes grew in her eyes... Did I just really snap her?

"Alright Garu.." She gave me her sad smiles "...I will leave you alone... Even I was just trying to be friendly... I didn't mean to annoying you... Or going crazy or ignorant... I just love you Garu... I really do... But you broke my heart into pieces so... I bit you a farewell... And the surprise was... I am leaving because my uncles... Found a job..."

With that she walks away all sad... Feeling a sharp pain strike into my heart slowly turning into a fire then into ashes... I really didn't meant to hurt her... Or snap at her... And she is leaving... Which cause more pain in my heart... I turn around and run to my eyes ignoring the tears in my eyes... Just being the stupid one to hurt her even she just loves me... But something made me stop hearing a soft scream into my ear that made me to turn around with my eyes widen in shock... Worry and... Surprise... Pucca...

**Hello there :3 this is my First Pucca Love story and yeah this kinda went faster but you know I just have many stuff to do... So hope you like it**


	2. Chapter 2

**If Is Only A Memory ~*Chapter 2*~**

The sound can be any kind except that scares everyone inside. For once that sound scared me a lot, is Pucca's scream. Meaning trouble or anything that just trouble, more just worry but an expression of hurt. The only thing that made my heart being more hurt instead anger is seeing someone that I am not expected to see.

"Hello Garu."

Tobe...

"What do you want Tobe... You better leave Pucca alone!" I bend down in my waist placing my hand on top of my sword just to wait his "spring" attack.

Tobe chuckle pulling Pucca by her hair up. "You mean your ex?"

I knew the reason I grunt quietly... Just I hurt Pucca... "Shut up!"

"Very well then..."

Without notice he had come behind me hearing a sword being throw out. I quickly use my speed to dodge it grabbing Pucca by the waist and two metal being crash into each other. Eyes to eyes, arms being shaking of our stronger. Giving a little strong to push it away and letting my feet connect the sword that sent to the sky. Point the end on his nose.

"This isn't over Garu. Mark my word."

I glared at him but what I didn't notice that he had kick the sword off in my hand, connecting his punch in my chin. Just to lose grip in Pucca waist hearing her scream. Finger ran in my chin but by a sonic whisper trying to reach her hand just a slightly touch... It disappeared right in my hand...

"...Pucca..."

The anger, the worry, the broken inside me grew to scream her name letting going echo around the forest. I... Fail to regain Pucca back... From Tobe...

I walked really weak... Crush... Inside losing Pucca... When... How... I only did was to let her know I don't... Instead Tobe come and takes her away from me. The question went around in my mind was... Why Pucca is leaving... I though she like Sooga Village...

"Garu!"

Just what I need it "...What is it Abyo?" I ask trying to hide the slightly hint of sadness.

"We heard about Pucca. Is really true?" Abyo came up along with Ching.

"...About what?" I blink pretty confuse.

"Tobe took her away along with her uncles?!" Ching screaming notice tears came out from her.

Letting my eyes drop on the floor with my hair being covering my eyes. Tears... I can't stand tears... Ninja aren't allow to show any hidden feeling but... The only thing that change me was Pucca... Soft and wet crawled down in my cheek making a soft silent splash on the floor were my between-feet were.

"Garu... Did you saw it?" Ching ask.

I wipe my tears with my arm and look at them. "Yes... I saw it..."

"So aren't you gonna do about it?" Abyo shrugs but look.

In my corner of my eyes I spot Ring-Ring... God she is annoying but I rather to ignore her. Nobody can't annoying me except Pucca. Quickly I focus on Abyo and Ching. "Yes I am going to do about it... But my question is... Where he took them..."

They both shrug but kinda nod in agreedment.

"Hi Garu!"

I groan quiet giving a slightly glared. "What Ring-Ring?..."

"I heard about Pucca being gone... So have you got any interesting to other girls?"

No the only one who is interesting is the one and only Pucca. "No leave me alone."

I turned around letting Abyo and Ching to follow me giving her our backs.

"If you walk away I won't tell you where Pucca actually went."

My legs stop but Abyo and Ching were telling her to bug off or just go away we're not into her interesting stupid ideas but I pat their backs to calm them down. Giving a look that can clearly said 'Let-me-take-care-of-this' face.

"...Do you really know where Pucca went?" I ask with just a hit of a hiss.

Ring-ring smiles crossing her arms into her chest. "Yes I do."

"Well... What are you waiting for?"

"I wish I could tell you but... Is gonna cost you Garu." She place her finger on her side lips smirking.

I tried to calm down my anger, knowing what she means cost... "What do you want?"

"Be my boyfriend for a couple week and I'll tell you where she is."


	3. Chapter 3

**If Is Only A Memory ~*Chapter 3*~**

**-Ring~Ring POV-**

I have finally got a deal from Garu even Pucca isn't around only that she is kidnap by Tobe. Ah now I am the popular girl in Sooga Village for having the most famous ninja, Garu. Just have to keep this rate up and I shall make him like me more then forget more about Pucca.

"Morning Garu." I said with a smile on my face.

He groan quietly but look at me. Those eyes means anything but he can't break the deal. "Morning Ring-Ring."

I giggled. "Oh Garu you are so awesome! Let's go inside together!"

Garu did the rolleyes thing but I ignore it as I had my arm around his making him force to lead me inside. Everyone here staring at us like we're something new or out of ordinary. But they think Garu left Pucca for me. That if they believe I am such genius.

As Garu lead me to our classroom, he was so sweet to open the door for me. Is too bad that he's doing this because of our deal if wasn't it would be so real and happiness. Anyway after I got in rush to my seat but normaly like all pretty girls does, point the desk where Garu has to sit on my side.

"So Garu... Anything different about me?" I ask while I flip my hair to his face.

He growl quiet "It... look amazing.. Ring..."

I giggle pushes his arm little "Why thank you Garu."

I tried to stay focus but what a beautiful girl like me should I pay attention at all? Besides teacher are nothing but loser. My eyes focus on him sense his annoying but there nothing else he can do about it. Maybe just maybe if he slowly forget Pucca he will be over to me instead Pucca. Oh sweet, sweet revenge.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Garu POV**

I rush to my house just to be away from that pink-beauty insane Ring-Ring. I don't know what made me to do that stupid deal I mean I could have look Pucca by myse... Oh right I really might not know where she is. Damn it, I threw my backpack on the sofa scaring Mio little bit earning some his hiss.

"Sorry Mio."

Mio scratches his head resuming his nap. I sigh quiet letting my weak leg walking toward the kitchen but I was trip over something. Gramming little light my head to check what was... It let me stay in quiet, pain and sorrow... Pucca's picture with Abyo, Ching and me only. I sit up in ninja style then lift the picture to see it... I can see she was very happy and Abyo and Ching but notice I was too in fact... I had my hand in her hand holding it tightly.

Never thought I could have actually betray her by just making a deal. I will try anything just to get her back. Even if I have to die for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**If Is Only A Memory ~*Chapter 4*~**

**Garu POV**

Another day to be stuck with this... Annoying brat, no wonder I can't usually stand Pucca but this one I can't really stand it. Always asking how she look perfect, about her make-up and stuff... Can I just kill her? Oh wait I can't cause I'm a ninja! Or can I?

"Garu... Why your smirking like that?"

I blink, snapping from my though. "Sorry did you say something Ching?"

Ching sigh shaking her head. "You were smirking... Did you ditch Ring-Ring again?"

"No..." I lie.

"Well Garu... Aren't you gonna explain?"

I sigh in defeat. "You know I am a ninja right? So... Can I kill Ring-Ring?"

Abyo drop his straw, his eyes of surprise and yet confuse. Ching had stop lifting her fork just looking the same expresion of Abyo. Letting my finger ran in my hair dropping on the table gazing on it. Why I even bother to ask that question...

"Why on earth you want to kill Ring-Ring, Garu?" Ching ask looking at my eyes of thoughs.

I gave them a shrugs. "She's annoying the crap out of me."

"Well... I think you can kill her..." Abyo said.

"So your saying you don't have an answer?"

They both nod short where I drop my head on the table. Just need some minutes to myself, thinking why I let my stupid attitude being drag to that annoying blue-hair girl that all she thinks is pretty... Pucca is far pretty than her no scratch that... Pucca is beautiful than any girl in Sooga Village.

"Oh Garu!"

Great... "Yes Ring-Ring?"

"I was looking everywhere for you!"

"You don't say..." Then add the rubbing-back-of-my-head.

"Hm? Something wrong Garu?" Ring-Ring ask getting closer to me.

"Nothing is wrong I just some friend time." I lie, I knew have to lie.

Ring-Ring raise one eyebrow but shake her head off and give her grin. I knew her stupid grin, her hand grab mine and pulled me closer but I knew what she wants. I place my hand on her lips to avoid any contact. Her eyes snap open and look at me.

"Garu? Why you don't want to kiss me?"

I shake my head. "Not yet Ring-Ring remember? We aren't even our first date."


	5. Chapter 5

**If Is Only A Memory ~*~Chapter 5~*~**

Another slightly torturment in the school. I am officially getting tired to listen Ring-Ring conversation about the same thing, this isn't leading nothing to find Pucca. I sigh quiet as I lean my back on the chair letting my both feet on top of the desk. Abyo and Ching keep saying something is really off, like Ring-Ring won't say a thing.

"Maybe your guys are right.." I admit then.

"So what the plan then? Mr.I-Admit?" Abyo said.

"Well... I though to lock her up and force her to tell the truth."

"Garu... Are you stupid?" Ching pout.

"Maybe if you pay attention to the show "How to Toturte your Enemy" more. It won't be stupid."

I stood up, heading toward the door hall to find Ring-Ring. She better give me some information where is Pucca and mostly... What she is hiding from us? Is like she is driving us in circle with no hint or advice. As I stop spoting some blue hair knowing is her. Walk toward to her but something stop my eyes from focusing Ring-Ring to a black hair with ponytail and smiling... Pucca?

"Garu?"

I shake my head from gazing to look at my side, finding Ching looking at me confuse. Not sure what she's confuse about but I let my eyes to stare to Ring-Ring instead I find nothing. Letting a heavy sigh escape my lips droping my glare gaze on Ching.

"What?" She ask with that hint of confuse.

"What the hell you want?"

"I was going to say Ring-Ring was leaving for shopping."

I let my finger ran to my hair then let my forehead against the hard, cold metal locker with a loud bang. Ignoring to everyone who heard me, she came just to tell me that. Why on earth she didn't stop me for that. I sigh and pull back instead I let my though gaze on the ponytail thinking could have being Pucca, not so sure if was her but whatever I saw... And though there no other answer but it had to be Pucca.


	6. Chapter 6

**If Is Only A Memory ~*Chapter 6*~**

I brought Abyo with me as we left Ching behind. I'm going to force her to tell everything especially her plan. What she has done with Pucca and mostly why on earth she wants to be her boyfriend for? Anyway we made to the mall which is gonna be hardest to find Ring-Ring... I'm sorry but I don't have a clue where girls go when their are on the mall. Somehow boys suck at it, well except Abyo somehow he told me that Ring-Ring to a really girly shop... Which I want to gag or vomit to death...

"There she is!" Abyo exclaimed.

I groan quite hitting the back of his head before I could walk toward to Ring-Ring. Some few girls looked at me with their surprise look like they never seen a guy walking to their favorite store. I walk in for reason and is to get Ring-Ring to talk or kill her simple as that. As I made where Ring-Ring was talking to her friend I place my hand on her shoulder to make her look at me.

"Gary-bear!"

I glared at her. "Shut it."

Ring-Ring look at me confuse. "But Gary..."

"Your coming with me Ring-Ring and you better start to explain everything." I grab her hand to drag her out the store.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Once I got Ring-Ring to Abyo's house, surprise Ching was there looking at me all confuse. The nerve of her never clearly understand what is my plan but I'm doing this for Pucca. I point to Ring-Ring to sit down before we can have the "talk". Abyo stay besides Ching before she could do anything about it. I look at Ring-Ring where she cross her arm staring at all of us.

"So what you want me to explain?"

"One where's Pucca..." I ask, glaring at her.

Ring-Ring frown and she scoff causing me to get anger. "You bitch..."

"Fine I really don't know where Pucca is but I know who you can talk to."

Abyo and Ching look at me. "Who?" I ask, in a deep growl.

"Tobe."


	7. Chapter 7

**If Is Only A Memory ~*Chapter 7*~**

Tobe... That motherfucker... The anger builds inside my heart... How the fuck or why the actual fuck he would have Pucca? That bastard will fucking pay it once and for all. At thanks to that bitch Ring-Ring told how to find Tobe. He knows how to hide well for now even he suck at hiding, but now he decided to play this fucking game uh? Nobody can't mess with Pucca but me.

"Um Garu?"

I stop by the voice from Ching. I sigh heavily. "What Ching?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fucking sure Ching now go before I change my mind!"

Hearing Ching's footstep walking away I can finally focus on getting Pucca back from Tobe. Even though I have to fight to get her back, well yeah I fight for her to get back... Maybe I can well... Confess it... What the fuck your thinking Garu you don't have feelings for Pucca you never did! Well... Maybe I do have feelings for her... Dammit! I clench my fist hitting on my forehead why is such hard for guys to admit feeling over a girl? Sigh in defeat even I'm... Stubborn but I really do like Pucca a lot... For this I am doing for her, for me, for us!

-

**-Tobe POV-**

My sense of ninja is telling me that Ring-Ring told Garu about it, well just to find me and tried to force me to tell where Pucca is? Easy answer... I won't tell where is Pucca maybe I should crush his heart into million pieces by saying... Pucca is death! Letting out a sinister laughter of such brilliant idea just hatch on my mind!

"Master what are you laughing?" My minions asks.

"Just thought a brilliant idea!" I said, raising my both arms up.

"And that is?"

"I'll just crush his puny heart by seeing Pucca death!" Then I let out another laughter.

They quickly look at me confuse, ugh I hate it when they do that.

"I'll just use one of you as Pucca with this..." I said turning around, grabbing the fake sword and look toward to them. "Fake sword with fake blood. Garu will think he was too late to save his little Pucca."

They slowly look at the fake sword until they started to laugh, knowing what my exact plan is and I can finally kill Garu once and for all.

**-Pucca POV-**

Is already five days none single of my friends are coming to rescue me? Maybe Tobe hide me too well... I can't give up I'm counting them to find me even to rescue my uncles... Their feeling too weak all because Tobe inject them with this... This deadly poison that they only barely lives for less weekends and I'm just worry if he does that same to me. But to say the truth... He had lock me with this chains on my wrist and ankle, I barely ate what he gave me. I can't even fight back, because he somehow knew to weak me out...

"Garu..." I mumble quiet.

Remembering how he hurt me but... I still love that stupid ninja... I just need him... Please Garu... Please... Save me...


	8. Chapter 8

**If Is Only A Memory ~*Chapter 8*~**

- Garu POV -

I keep running into the forest, knowing exactly where Tobe is. He better release Pucca or I'll force him to release her. Jump tree from tree until one sneaky ninja's appeared, taking out my blade I slash on their weak point. One by one falls only I can stay stand, hurt or bleeding but I won't let nobody lay a finger on Pucca. I was such a jerk but I really do need Pucca, which I have to admit my feelings. Quickly I stop at Tobe's hide out, in a break of silent moment I heard a crystal crash that cause my heart to stop from all the sudden.

"Pucca!"

I rush inside and saw empty inside, something seems... Off... Slowly I bend on my knee placing my hand on top of my sword, waiting if either his ninja or Tobe appeared. The cost seem quiet so I began to walk never letting my hand go from my sword because you might never know if they sneak up again. Slowly I stop myself at this red door that I never saw it... Just until I heard Pucca's scream causing me to knock the door down and taking out my sword.

"Is over Tobe!"

I heard a chuckling, notice it was a dark room...

"What kind of dumb joke is this Tobe?! Show yourself!"

I heard again that chuckling just in that moment, a light appeared sending some pain into my eyes. Quickly I cover my eyes until I felt a sharp pain into my chest causing me to fall on the floor but quickly manage to stay on my knee. Running my hand on my chest where I felt a warm and wet, let my eyes down and saw red crystal stained on my glove and shirt... How on earth he manage to get me without making any sudden of sound?!

"Poor Garu. Couldn't defend himself."

I growl at him. "Where's Pucca?!"

Tobe chuckle, whistle at his minions, which cause me to turn around and saw her...

"Pucca!" I tried to run toward to her but Tobe appeared no where and push my down with his feet in my injury.

"No, no poor little Garu."

"Fuck you!" I grab my sword and slash at him but he quickly dodge it by jumping back and land on Pucca side.

Tobe grab her chin and lift her up. "Look Pucca, who came to save you."

"Pucca don't listen to Tobe!" I shout trying to stand up.

"Ga... Garu?..."

She's weak... "What have you done to her!?"

"Oh just this." Tobe smirk, slap her face hard. "And let her suffer more."

"Do it one more time... And your death..." I said, growling.

"Oh I will Garu." Tobe chuckle.

I bend my knee, lifting my sword up in exact line at my face. Tobe snap his finger at his minions which they start to take Pucca away. I won't let them take her away, quickly I run toward to it but my sense pick up as I place my sword in front to block Tobe attack and kick on his gut. Quickly I punch the two minion and pick Puuca up.

"Shh is okay Pucca I'm here." I whisper to her ear and run.

"I knew you would come..." Pucca mumble.

I couldn't help but to smiles but my body collapse on the floor letting Pucca slip off from my arm. I tried to stand up but another sharp pain come into my leg causing me to yell but I bit my lips hard to not let it out. My eyes quickly snap to my leg as I notice Tobe's sword was stab on my leg. Quickly I snap and notice Pucca was gone, then again with the pain but felt everything dizzy around me causing me to look and notice Tobe was right on my side lifting his sword up.

"Night Garu, the silent ninja!"


	9. Chapter 9

**If Is Only A Memory ~*Chapter 9*~**

I don't know what I did but I somehow... Manage to avoid his attack, I mean I didn't do nothing or feel any sharp pain, if I only snap my eyes open to see what cause to Tobe stop attacking me in that moment I finally open my eyes and meet a familiar face, not the one who I want to see. Ring-Ring...

"I though we made a deal..." Ring-ring say glaring at Tobe before she can retrieve her hair...

Tobe growl retrieve his sword back. "I had enough with deals you little bitch!"

I blink slowly in shock as I sit up, watching the argument going on.

"Oh please! We made the deal! You cannot kill Garu unless I give up!"

"You take longer to get your fucking ugly hair hours!" Tobe yelled, point.

Ring-Ring gasped, placing her hand on her chest. "I'm very offended by certain ugly guy like you!"

Tobe seem he took it seriously, which maybe I can escape quietly while those two argue for no reason. As I stood up quietly and began to walk away while trying to make sure their still arguing. Knowing I was far away took myself a chance to run and find Pucca, still this injury is trying to slow me down but I won't let it. I ran and ran until I find Pucca being all tied up by Tobe's slaves, I need to come up with a plan to save her but how...

Then I quickly jumped away from a sneak attack, turn my back and see who attacked me.

"Silly Garu you think you'll get her?"

Ring-Ring...

"Shut it!" I take out my sword quickly.

"Come on Garu is two against one... Will you actually beat us?" Tobe appeared laughing.

He's right I mean Ring-Ring is witch of her horrible hair! And Tobe is a cheater ninja there is no way I can go up against them!

"Not unless if he has backpack!"

I blink and look.

"Abyo! Ching!" I exclaim, happy.

Both of them smiles at me before getting to their battle position.

"Fine have it your way!" Ring-ring began, by throwing her hair toward to Abyo.

But Ching quickly takes out her sword that she cut it, earning some screech of Ring-ring. Which it was funny but I notice that Abyo ripped his shirt... Like always and run toward to Ring-Ring and punched on her face. Which it leaves me against Tobe, I smirks as he motivated his finger. I run toward to him holding tightly the sword before I could strike he quickly block it causing to re-bounce the attack but I landed on my both feet.

"Is that all you got?!" I screamed at Tobe.

Tobe chuckle as he run toward to me and I block it, few second I slash his arm only I saw was dripping blood which I finally got it. But he then quickly kick on my gut then under my jaw. I suddenly stop his attack by grabbing it and twisted it, he kicked again on my gut causing to back away his attack.

"I will end you Garu!"

"Not unless I stop you!"

We both run at the same time, same holding sword only one different, who will win this fight. As we quickly jump and flex our arm with the sword behind our back then we slash at each other ending kneel down on the floor... Just until I heard a thud.


	10. Chapter 10

**If Is Only A Memory ~*Chapter 10*~**

I turned around and notice it was Ring-Ring who fall on the floor due her fatigue of battle so that means Pucca didn't. My eyes scan around as I spot her, she was there on the grass resting which I can finally get her away from Tobe. My sword encounter Tobe's attack that made him fall back which it was almost enough time to run to get Pucca as I did, I quickly grab her by bridal style and stops as I look at Tobe.

"You think you can take her..."

I growl quietly. "She deserve to have her own freedom!"

Tobe scowl as he run toward to me, I'm hopeless to attack right now holding Pucca in my arm. I hold Pucca close waiting for the impact of his attack but nothing happen except that I just look and notice that Ching and Abyo stop Tobe from attacking more likely they attacked him and he just there on the floor same.

"Let head back Garu." Ching said smiling at us.

I blink but nodded.

-

Stuck in this boring hospital where their attempting Pucca's injury, for me well the stitches my chest and my leg up and manage to put some bandage. They say it was only short injury but Pucca was really a horrible injury, I-I won't forgive myself for what I just did... If only I just stop Tobe before taking Pucca away from me and being stuck in Ring-Ring's plan just to let Tobe have much time to torture Pucca.

"Garu?"

I blink quickly stand up and see the doctor. "Yes?"

"The injury of Pucca was successful, all she need is some plenty rest and plenty food."

"Oh thanks!" The soft smiles appeared on my lips.

The doctor nodded as he left which I can go and see Pucca now. I head toward the door and open silently hearing only the beep sound of the  
machine and find Pucca asleep on the bed peacefully. Why I wonder, reject her after I can't admit my feelings for her. I sigh as I sat next to her bed knowing she is still asleep but I can't do nothing to wake her up she need rest.

"... Garu?"

Slow I look at her. "Y-Yes?..."

"Why you... Save me?"

"B-Because..." Because of what Garu say it!

Pucca turn her head to her side to look at me. "...Because what?..."

"I..." I began to blush.

There were a silent between us, because of me not bothering to say it! I just hate it when happen to me!

"I l-like you..."

"You what?"

"I love you alright?! I had my feelings for you but I always reject you because I'm afraid if you hate me all because this stupid feeling!" I snap notice a tiny blush across on her cheek.

"You l-love me?"

"Yes but I understand if you... don't..."

"Garu... I do love you too."

I blink blushes more. "Y-You do?"

Nothing except her weak hand grab my hand and gave a soft weak grip. "I do... I always did..."

I gave a small smiles as I lean in and kisses softly on her forehead. "I'm glad..."

Pucca smiles weak at me. "Will you stay?..."

"Of course as long you rest. Please?"

Pucca nodded as she close her eyes, not letting go my hand neither I. I promise to stay on her side for now.

_**The End**_


End file.
